One Shot I Will Not
by Brisan
Summary: "No podemos estar juntas..." "¿Por qué si Te Amo?" "Eso no basta para ser feliz y olvidar las cosas..." "El amor lo puede todo si tu lo decides..." (YmirxChrista)
1. Chapter 1

_**I Will Not.**_

X: No la mataré, usted sabe el motivo padre –Decía de mala gana y prendiendo un cigarrillo-

Padre: Si ella revela nuestro secreto, estarem…

X: Su secreto, no me meta a mí en esto, también soy víctima de ustedes –Sintiendo el humo en su garganta para luego expulsarlo-

Padre: La iglesia decaerá y el pueblo no creerá más en Dios, seremos condenados y asesinados –Poniendo ambas manos en su cabeza en señal de desesperación-

X: No es mi problema, usted será condenado a muerte, no yo –Comenzando a caminar hacia la salida de la iglesia-

Padre: ¡No, por favor! S-Si quiera inténtalo Ymir –Tomándola del brazo desesperado-

Ymir: Me han criado como una asesina, pero ella me ha mostrado que es una Diosa, es más, es un ángel mandado por Dios y ya me harte de toda esta farsa –Botando el cigarro y tomando al sacerdote de la camisa para levantarlo-

Padre: ¿Q-Qué haces? –Poniendo ambas manos en las muñecas de la morena-

Ymir: ¡Me canse de ser una asesina! ¡Me canse de estar con ustedes! Ya no puedo seguir con esta farsa, ahora tengo una segunda oportunidad en mi vida y la tomare… -Lanzando al padre unos pocos centímetros de ella-

Padre: ¡Te di de comer! ¡Te enseñe lo que sabía! ¡Te di educación! –Gritando desesperado mientras lágrimas cubrían su rostro frustrado-

Ymir: ¡Eso no basta! ¡Me enseñaste hacer una asesina! ¡Manche mis manos por creer que realmente me querías como un papá que necesite! No eres digno de ser padre y hablar de Dios, eres una escoria –Gritando furiosa-

Padre: P-Por favor Ymir –Comenzando a llorar desesperadamente- Perdóname… Eres mi hija… Te quiero… -Decía el hombre mirándola sinceramente a los ojos-

Ymir: Eso debería haberse dado cuenta antes, confíe en usted… -Tensado su mandíbula para que lágrimas que amenazaban por salir, no salieran-

Padre: Te quiero hija mía, créeme… -Arrastrándose a sus pies-

Ymir: No… Intentaré, pero no le prometo nada, haré un intento y le pagaré con esto lo que ha hecho por mí, pero ya jamás lo veré, adiós… -Alejándose del padre y yéndose de aquel lugar que había marcado tantos recuerdos como buenos, al igual que malos, aquel lugar que había sido su casa desde que llego de vagar por las calles cuando era tan solo una niña-

* * *

Christa estaba en su casa hablando con Annie de los papeleos y sobre las cosas que tenían juntas como pistas que Ymir les había dado, Annie era la abogada de Christa, se conocían de preparatoria, eso las hacía de confianza, Christa solo en ella podía confiar.

Annie: ¿Qué harás con el asunto de la iglesia? Ellos mataron a tu madre y te echaron a la calle Señorita Historia Reiss, ahora tiene una gran fortuna, puede hasta matarlos bajo la justicia –Decía la abogada sentada y muy seria e indagando en los papeles que estaban en la pequeña mesa de vidrio-

Christa: No cambiaré mi nombre, solo mi apellido, además deja las formalidades Annie, nos conocemos de la preparatoria –Soltando un suspiro para luego sacarse su sencilla chaqueta y dejarla en el sillón-

Annie: ¿Realmente no harás nada? Es por Ymir ¿Cierto? –Frunciendo ligeramente el ceño para luego levantarse y dejar los papeles en la mesa-

Christa: No… Ella… Ella me dijo que jamás podría estar conmigo, que ella no era digna de mí… -Yendo a la mesa donde tenía una copa con vino-

Annie: Entonces… -Acercándose a la rubia para rodearla con sus brazos por detrás- ¿Por qué no hacemos algo productivo con el tiempo…? –Susurrándole en el oído-

Christa: Annie, por favor, no puedo… -Viendo distraídamente la copa-

X: Ella no quiere –Poniendo su mano en el hombro de la abogada-

Annie: Ymir… -Volteándose y encontrándose a la morena con mala cara-

Ymir: Lárgate, necesito hablar con la señorita Reiss –Apartándose para sentarse en el sillón-

Annie: Claro –Pescando sus cosas y saliendo de allí con un sonoro portazo-

Christa: Y-Ymir… -Su corazón estaba acelerado, su cara caliente, su estómago sentía miles de sensaciones y una felicidad apareció en su pecho dibujando una sonrisa-

Ymir: He vuelto… -Viendo como la rubia se ponía encima suyo para darle un pequeño beso en la frente y recostarse en su pecho a llorar- Christa… Ya sabes lo que dijimos de esto –Abrazándola fuertemente antes de darle un beso en la cabellera rubia-

Christa: ¿Por qué Ymir…? Dame una razón válida, pero no me digas que no me amas… -Levantando su cabeza para encontrarse con lágrimas que recorrían el rostro de la morena con frustración, rabia y desesperación-

Ymir: Soy una escoria… Eso es lo que soy, tú eres una diosa, eres un ángel, si estuviéramos juntas, sería tan ilógico como si un ángel amara a un demonio… -Cerrando sus ojos y soltando un suspiro frustrado-

Christa: Sería ilógico, pero ellos se amarían de igual manera, yo quiero hacer eso, por favor Ymir… -Secándole las lágrimas que bajaban silenciosamente por el rostro de la morena para luego llenarle la cara con tiernos besos-

Ymir: Si te dijera que mate a muchas personas inocentes, que no quería, pero lo hacía para que mi padre me quisiera más… -Mirando a esos ojos azules que tanto amaba-

Christa: No me importa tu pasado, me importas tú, ahora, nosotras, el futuro… -Rodeando el cuello de Ymir para darle un tierno beso en los labios-

Ymir: Si te digo que vine para matarte ¿Me amarías? –Mirando directamente a los ojos de la rubia-

Christa: Mátame, pero jamás podrás matar lo que siento por ti, me iré a la tumba amándote –Respondiéndole de la misma manera en la cual la morena le pregunto-

Ymir: Te Amo, eres la única que me ha mostrado una sonrisa, que se ha mostrado amable cuando nadie lo hacía, siempre quedándote a mi lado aunque te dijera que te fueras… -Levantándose con la rubia en sus brazos mientras esta rodeaba con las piernas su cintura-

Christa: ¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que me amas? –Sonriendo para luego darle un beso apasionado-

_**Flash Back.**_

_**Ymir: ¿Sales con Reiner? –Yendo al patio trasero del colegio-**_

_**Christa: No, él es solamente mi amigo –Sentándose en el pasto frente a la morena- **_

_**Ymir: ¿Qué personas te gustan? –Sacando un cigarro de su bolsillo para prenderlo- **_

_**Christa: Las que no fuman –Cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño-**_

_**Ymir: Entonces no fumare… -Guardando el cigarro junto con el encendedor- **_

_**Christa: ¿Eh? ¿En serio? –Mostrándole una sonrisa-**_

_**Ymir: Así es, mira –Tomando de una maceta un lirio y mostrándoselo a la rubia- ¿Sabes que significa esta flor? –Sonriendo al verla-**_

_**Christa: No ¿Qué significa? –Frunciendo el ceño extrañada y acercándose a ver la flor- **_

_**Ymir: Significa… –Acercándose al rostro de la rubia para fundirse en un despacioso, pero deseoso beso para luego separarse y mirar a aquellos ojos que la miraban expectantes- Te reto a que me ames… **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I Will Not. Part. II**_

Ymir y Christa estaban abrazadas en la cama besándose, el mundo no existía, los problemas se espumaron, solo estaban pensando en seguirse besando, en acariciarse, sentir como las dos, hacían una, sintiéndose cada vez más excitadas. La ropa comenzaba a estorbar, sus cuerpos cada vez se sentían más calientes, sus lenguas bailaban un vals que solo ellas conocían, ambas comenzaron a acariciar y sacar sus ropas, pero la morena paro en seco y se despegó de la rubia para mirarla a los ojos.

Ymir: N-No podemos… -Jadeando y tratando de sonar seria-

Christa: Y-Yo no haré nada con la iglesia, n-no me importa, eso ya paso, te quiero solamente a t-ti ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto entender? –Tratando de estabilizar su respiración-

Ymir: ¿Q-Qué? ¿E-Estas loca? –Frunciendo el ceño-

Christa: P-Por ti…

Dicho esto, la rubia tomo las mejillas de la morena y siguió con su labor, nada detendría aquel mágico momento, quería ser de la morena, solamente de ella y que ella fuera suya, solamente las dos, no importaba nada, al principió la rabia y la tristeza de la rubia eran notables al saber la verdad, pero Ymir lograba sacar todo aquello y solo darle paz, así que ¿Por qué seguir con aquel rencor en su corazón? Todo estaba hecho y nada podía hacer para devolver el pasado. La morena se subió, con un ágil movimiento encima de la rubia para comenzar a sacar la camisa y explorar todo aquel cuerpo, dejar sus huellas en aquella piel con fuego, con placer, pero sobre todo con amor. Ya sin ropa ambas, se seguían besando, solo faltaba lo final.

Ymir: Y-Yo… Te puedo lastimar… -Mirando aquellos ojos azules con preocupación-

Christa: N-No lo harás… Quiero ser tuya, ahora… -Pedía con un tono autoritario, pero dulce al mismo tiempo-

Ymir: Te Amo… -Poniendo su mano en la mejilla de la blanca piel de su rubia para luego regalarle una sonrisa-

Christa: Y yo a ti… -Uniéndose nuevamente a un tierno y corto beso-

Ymir: Si te duele dime… -Bajando su mano a la intimidad de Christa y viendo que estaba realmente mojada, eso la excito más- Estas mojada –Susurrándole al oído sensualmente y con voz ronca debido a la excitación-

Christa: Tú me tienes así… -Tomando la mano de la morena para acercarla a su boca y comenzar a lamer los dedos de la morena quien se excitaba cada vez más-

Ymir saco sus dedos de la boca de Christa, y bajo hasta la entrada de la intimidad, primero penetro con un dedo a la rubia suavemente para no hacerle daño, pero una mueca de dolor se hizo en el rostro de la rubia, lo que preocupo a la morena, pero la rubia le dio una sonrisa, para así tranquilizarla y decir que siguiera. Ymir sentía como se habría paso a un lugar que nadie jamás había estado, era la primera y eso le encantaba, no porque fuera egoísta, pero si eso es ser egoísta, no le importaba, la quería solamente para ella, solo ella podía besarla, tocarla, verla sonreír, no importaba, porque le encantaba y mientras estuviera con su rubia, nada podía ser malo. Christa sentía como apretaba los dedos de Ymir, pero le encantaba sentir a la morena dentro suyo, las hacia una, luego el dolor desapareció y dio paso al placer ya que la morena la penetraba con rapidez y con dos dedos, hasta que Christa cambió posiciones y también comenzó a penetrar a Ymir lentamente, ambas tenían su primera vez, lo habían deseado y esperado hace mucho tiempo, y allí estaban, entregándose mutuamente.

Ambas juntaron sus intimidades y comenzaron hacer un vaivén exquisito, mientras una capa de sudor cubría sus cuerpos, sus movimientos cada vez iban más rápidos, los besos más apasionados y las espaldas de ambas arañadas por la excitación que estaban sintiendo, hasta que llegaron al orgasmo, ambas quedaron exhaustas, así que se tiraron en la cama, Christa en el pecho de Ymir, mientras esta enredaba sus dedos en la cabellera rubia y daba constantes besos.

Ymir: Realmente con actos se demuestra cuanto se aman dos personas… -Cerrando sus ojos con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro-

Christa: Si… -Sonriendo y tomando la sabana para cubrir sus cuerpos desnudos-

Ymir: Me aceptaron… -Soltó de repente y abriendo los ojos para mirar a la rubia-

Christa: ¡¿En serio?! ¡Felicidades amor! –Soltó de repente para luego subirse encima de la morena y llenarle la cara de besos-

Ymir: ¿Amor? Suena hermoso en tus labios –Riendo y dándole un beso en la frente-

Christa: Dime amor –Mirándola a los ojos con un leve sonrojo-

Ymir: Amor… -Dándole una cálida sonrisa- ¿Realmente no harás nada? ¿Dejarás todo como estaba? –Sacando un mechón de la cara de su rubia-

Christa: No me importa, te gane a ti y eso es lo único que me importa, tú me dijiste la verdad, además soy doctora, soy millonaria, tenemos de todo, te aceptaron en la policía ¿Qué más puedo pedir? –Mirando a la morena con una mirada tierna- Te Amo y eso es lo único que debes saber… -Dándole un cálido beso-

Ymir: ¿Te he dicho que eres mi Diosa? –Poniéndose nuevamente encima de la rubia para comenzar a besar su cuello-

Christa: Y tú la mía… -Acariciando la espalda de la morena-

* * *

Tiempo después, Ymir se mudó con Christa a una casa para concretar su relación, ambas eran excelentes en sus trabajos, Ymir ayudaba a todas las personas que necesitasen ayuda al igual que Christa como médica, salvaba vidas y estaban radiantes en su relación, una que otra discusión por celos, pero sus peleas eran pequeñas, nada grande, a pesar de todo lo que ambas habían pasado al conocerse, más Ymir, que mato a gente, pero eso ya no importaba, se había arrepentido y gracias a su rubia, pudo dejar atrás todo aquello, nuevamente el amor triunfo, el amor de ambas, las impulsa a seguir…

* * *

**_Hola de nuevo mis hermosos/as lectores/as._**

**_Espero estén bien y disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribiendo esté pequeño One Shot_**

**_Espero les guste y me dejen su opinión._**

**_¡Amarlos!_**


End file.
